Entre a sombra e a alma
by MinaBR
Summary: Desesperada carência, a premente escuridão de uma alma vaga. Amor estéril, nascido das infecundas profundezas de um coração disperso. A sombra de uma promessa quase feita, mas ansiosamente aceita devastando a pouca humanidade que ainda lhes resta.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Por favor, note que há duas linhas narrativas distintas nessa história. Edward nos conta o desenrolar do relacionamento até o momento em que a narrativa de Bella começa. Eventualmente as duas linhas narrativas se encontrarão.**

* * *

 _Bella_

A ausência de profundidade em suas aparentemente suaves palavras foi profundamente sentida, mas jamais dita. Ao contrário, aquela envolta em sombras escolheu permanecer silente, murmurando lacônicas respostas apenas quando requerido pelos ditames das boas maneiras. Pelo o que pareceu ser uma eternidade ela impassivelmente ouviu sobre beijos roubados e carícias – a maravilha de se reencontrar o que se pensava perdido e de se seguir em frente. Sua substituta era descomplicada claridade e ela amaldiçoou os raios de sol descendo do céu, pois a lembravam do calor que sempre lhe faltara e que sempre almejaria.

Por algum insondável motivo ele escolheu cortá-la fundo, aprofundando o ferimento ao amar alguém que ela sempre suspeitara significar mais que uma amiga. Não há dignidade ao se sentir ciúme, os últimos farrapos de sua compostura ameaçando esvaecer deixando Bella ferida e exposta. Rugindo em indignação sua besta interior ameaçava vir à superfície, gritando acusações que não mais mereciam ser respondidas. No entanto, o fardo de ser verdadeira era pesado demais para a coisinha cordial que ela aprendera a ser, portanto ela pacientemente suportou a dor da rejeição.

E ele regozijou-se em contar-lhe sobre sua nova vida, a que construíra sem ela. Perversamente, ela perguntou-se se ele teria se importado se ela tivesse declarado seus sentimentos. E ainda que se importasse, será que teria sido o suficiente para mudar o resultado? Se o resultado fosse afetado será que isso faria diferença? Afinal, ela ainda era a mesma pessoa e não era essa a falha fundamental que sempre levaria à destruição do amor que partilhavam? Ela sabia que os sentimentos dele haviam sido reais, disto ela tinha certeza. Será que haviam realmente acabado? Ou será que ainda ardiam ainda que mascarados pela dor que ela lhe causara? Infundada esperança desabrochou no deserto de seu coração quase levando-a a acreditar que tudo havia sido um teatro destinado a induzi-la a manifestar seus sentimentos por ele.

A romântica escondida em seu peito sentiu-se repleta por um abençoado momento de incontida alegria. Mas logo se calou, anos de inanição submetendo-a à quase inexistente autoestima. Seu reflexo na janela implacavelmente lembrou-a de que não existem finais felizes para pessoas como ela. Destinada a sempre repetir os mesmos erros, a parte dela que ainda teimava em sonhar lentamente desintegrou-se e retornou à única parte de sua alma que ainda poderia ser machucada. Respondendo em monossílabos, ela corajosamente foi capaz de agregar algum entusiasmo às felicitações que sussurrou ao final da fala do animado homem que um dia a amou.

Logo, as pausas na conversa tornaram-se mais longas até que a ensurdecedora falta de som levou ao temido adeus. Seu coração, que há tão pouco havia se aberto completamente ao amor, murchou sob o peso da inevitável verdade. Era o fim. Não o que ela havia imaginado, planejado e o feito aceitar, mas o irrevogável ponto final em uma história que ela não mais controlava. Solene aceitação chocou-se com devastador desespero, deixando-a indefesa perante a tormenta de emoções trovejando em seu corpo que permanecia curiosamente inerte. Por um segundo, ela voltou seus olhos ao céu implorando para um deus no qual não acreditava por uma resposta que já tinha, mas recusava-se a aceitar.

As intenções com as quais o procurara já não eram mais relevantes. Ela viera procurá-lo com o coração transbordando de amor, pronta para um recomeço. O destino tinha outros planos. O insistente beijo dado no rosto de seu amado poderia ser considerado levemente impróprio, mas ela decidiu permitir-se um minuto de fraqueza já que teria de ser forte por uma vida inteira. Emoções sob seu estrito controle, ela despediu-se prometendo manter contato.

O imperativo de seu adeus não foi por ele percebido, talvez ele nunca perceberia o peso daquele momento. Com uma graciosidade forçada e fingida normalidade ela cumpriu seu papel e logo estava longe. Tão longe, mas ainda não longe o suficiente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Edward_

E assim aconteceu. Anos de desejo insatisfeito traduzidos em um abraço tão apertado que nem mesmo o frio cortante poderia separar, tão verdadeiro que nem mesmo a roda da fortuna ousaria desafiar. O bater do coração de Bella ecoava no seu peito, criando a ilusão de ele possuir um. Sua pele corada irradiava calor e vida, fazendo-o desejar possuir a habilidade de expressar seus sentimentos tão claramente quanto ela. Tremendo e assustado, ele perguntou-se se sentimentos tão violentos estão destinados a durar. Com medo da resposta, ele afastou as dúvidas e perdeu-se no momento.

Seus dedos rígidos, os mesmos que tantas vezes tocaram a tela do computador sonhando em alcançar a mulher do outro lado, finalmente ousaram entrelaçarem-se pelos cabelos escuros de sua amada. O suspiro duplo de contentamento que se seguiu quase o fez rir, entretanto o momento era muito carregado com emoções para ele ser capaz de render-se a uma tão prosaica quanto diversão. Olhos fechados, lábios levemente abertos, ela se entregou à tímida carícia dele, seu rosto uma perfeita imagem de amor e confiança.

Transbordando com memórias de desejos insatisfeitos, ele sentiu seus olhos encherem-se com lágrimas que jamais cairiam. Recitando uma oração silenciosa ele agradeceu o absurdo momento em que lera o artigo que o levara a ela. Um dia a estranheza de viver uma segunda vida fora vencida pela necessidade de sentir-se conectado a alguém levando-o a suprimir a voz interior que sussurrava a estupidez de seus sonhos e esperanças mais íntimos. Sobrevivendo a pilhas de belos pixels desprovidos de um eu verdadeiro ele conseguira encontrá-la. Anos de alienação tinham chegado ao seu derradeiro final devido ao improvável encontro entre almas semelhantes.

Naquele mundo imaterial eles construíram um lar, uma família, uma ponte para a vida real. A escuridão transformara-se em luz, a brilhante promessa de um futuro cegara seus imutáveis olhos para a inevitável dor que viria a seguir. Rendendo-se ao inevitável ele abraçara a irracionalidade de amar alguém fora do alcance de seus braços. Protegido pela distância, seu coração desgastado se abrira pela primeira vez e dentro dele Edward acomodou um enorme leque de sentimentos até então desconhecidos. Contra todas as expectativas, ele permitira que seu verdadeiro eu aflorasse - ele finalmente dera-se permissão para amar e ser amado.

Passaram-se anos antes que ele entretesse a ideia de vê-la ao vivo. O otimismo de sua amada fora o combustível a iniciar uma centelha de rebeldia em seu peito. Contradizendo as restrições que sempre respeitara, Edward libertara-se das amarras mantendo-os separados. Anos foram necessários para que ele superasse tudo o que havia entre eles, mas enquanto seus braços enlaçavam sua amada Edward soube que ela valia o esforço. E sempre seria assim.

Conforme a cabeça de Bella inclinou-se para trás, a cadência de sua respiração mudou. Dominado pela urgente necessidade de pressionar seus inexperientes lábios aos dela, ele hesitou por um momento antes de ser dominado por seus instintos. A doçura de antes foi substituída por um desesperador senso de urgência levando-o a agressivamente reclamar para si tanto quanto podia ao mesmo tempo em que ofertava-se inteiramente à complacente mulher que desejava nada mais que tudo aquilo que ele oferecia.

Eventualmente, seus lábios separaram-se, seus pulmões necessitando de ar. Nos segundo que se seguiram Edward sentiu o peso de anos de solidão sendo levantados de seus ombros. Seu rosto contorceu-se em algo estranho e nunca dantes experimentado. E antes que pudesse processar a natureza do que ocorria, Edward descobriu-se sorrindo enquanto perdia-se nas profundezas de atraentes olhos castanhos, deliciados pensamentos nadando em sua mente.

Ela era amor.

Ela estava ali.

Ela pertencia a ele.

Para sempre sua...

 _Bella._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella_

Um passo após o outro. O incessante movimento parecia estranho a seu atordoado cérebro criando a ilusão de que seu corpo inquieto teria vontade própria absolvendo-a, portanto, de tomar uma decisão. Dissociando-se da dor ela navegou a intricada geografia urbana sem rumo certo, procurando algum alívio para seu tormento. Suas luta interior não havia passado desapercebida aos poucos transeuntes com quem cruzara. Apesar de alguns cogitarem a possibilidade de oferecer-lhe assistência, a natureza humana prevaleceu e foram-se sem envolverem-se com problemas de outrem. Por horas ela andou até mesmo cruzando os limites do que poderia ser considerado uma vizinhança segura. Estivera Bella em pleno gozo de suas faculdades mentais ela jamais teria adentrado aquela parte da cidade. Os dilapidados prédios e abandonadas ruas meramente um prelúdio do mal escondido em suas entranhas. Até mesmo o ar vibrava com o perigo iminente, sedutor e obscuro atraindo Bella com a doce promessa do esquecimento.

Então, ela esqueceu-se de seus instintos e vagou noite adentro, iludida por sua própria esperança. Olhando ao redor, era impossível não notar um indelével senso de beleza emergindo das destruídas redondezas que ela acidentalmente violara. Tudo parecia despedaçar-se, velho e sujo, destituído de artifícios, forçado a revelar sua verdadeira essência. Sentindo uma inexplicável simpatia pelo lugar, ela caminhou por entre os escombros, procurando por um elusivo algo pelo qual sua alma clamava. Era desconcertante como o próprio ar parecia imóvel, como se sua solidão interior fosse replicada pelo ambiente. Entretanto, a aparência de decadente quietude era traída pelo fogo queimando dentro dos prédios arruinados pela inexorável passagem do tempo. Ninguém ousou olhá-la nos olhos, a elusiva natureza dos habitantes do lugar um aviso que ele deveria ter ouvido.

Nos limites da percepção algo lutava para ser reconhecido, mas a primeira neve da estação começou a cair capturando a atenção de Bella e fazendo-a sorrir genuinamente. O inverno sempre fora sua estação favorita, a neve um de seus poucos brinquedos. Para ela isso foi um sinal, uma bênção, um presente. Ao invés de procurar abrigo, ela escolheu celebrar o persistente frio penetrando suas roupas, chegando até mesmo a seus delicados ossos. O sofisticado penteado que ela tão graciosamente usara estava se desfazendo, dando-lhe um ar de desafiadora decadência. A lama em seus caros sapatos a fazia andar com um óbvio desconforto, seus passos vagarosos e hesitantes. Apesar de tudo isso, era impossível negar quão fora de seu ambiente Bella estava ao permanecer no centro de um parquinho dilapidado que fora tomado pela indisputável força da natureza.

 _Exatamente como eu._

O inesperado pensamento a fez sentir-se nua e vulnerável à enxurrada de emoções ameaçando despedaçar sua fachada de serenidade. Assaltada por soluços ela debruçou-se sobre si mesma, perdida em uma agonizante dor enquanto lutava para se controlar. Autopiedade e autodesprezo, uma inextricável mistura envenenando sua alma, obscurecendo o teimoso vestígio de autopreservação que se recusava a desaparecer por completo. Egoisticamente o coração demandava sua total atenção não deixando nenhum espaço para que sua mente consciente protegesse seu frágil corpo do que estava por vir.

Das sombras eles vieram, indefinidos seres vagamente humanos cuidadosamente aproximando-se da estranha mulher que chorava silenciosas lágrimas. Habilmente perseguindo sua presa seus movimentos eram comedidos e suas intenções claras. Bella não precisa de seus olhos para saber o que viria, mas ela resolveu ser valente. Olhando o mal nos olhos, ela não se encolheu nem se esquivou, ela simplesmente rendeu-se ao destino. Enquanto suas imaculadas roupas eram arruinadas pelo chão imundo, sua carne abusada e ferida, sua mente voltava-se para aquele que deveria ter sido seu salvador.

Mas a noite não perdoa ninguém.


	4. Chapter 4

_Edward_

Conforme as estações mudaram do inverno para a primavera, Edward apegou-se à esperança de amor eterno ao fazer do silêncio sua arma e distância sua estratégia preferida. Limitado por regras tão antigas quanto o próprio tempo ele evitava procurar o conforto da proximidade de Bella – medo, uma erva daninha a enterrar suas sórdidas garras em sua recém-descoberta felicidade. Apesar de tentar atenuar a dor da rejeição que crescia no semblante de Bella, Edward sentia que estava falhando miseravelmente. A confortável facilidade de simplesmente ser quando em companhia um do outro deu lugar à angústia de palavras não ditas e sentimentos não expressos.

Ele estava preso em um estado de perpétua cegueira, recusando-se a reconhecer a iminente derrocada de seu relacionamento. Ao invés de responder às preocupações que ela vinha expressando, ele escolheu sorrir livremente e sussurrar doces mentiras ao pé do ouvido de sua amada. Este padrão de comportamento manteve-se até o dia em que ele viu a decisão nos olhos de Bella, a sua postura rígida, a derrota no curvar de seus lábios. Edward soube sem sombra de dúvidas que finalmente chegara o tempo de ser valente. Então ele cortou sua fala e levou-a a um lugar de beleza intocada onde ele poderia memorizar a beleza dela por toda a eternidade.

Cercados pelo indômito desabrochar da natureza dos primeiros dias da primavera deitaram-se lado a lado, seus olhos presos em uma dança de desejo e hesitação, de amor e dor, enquanto lutavam contra o impulso de encurtar a distância entre suas mãos. Tão imóvel quanto uma estátua de mármore ele não ousava nem ao menos respirar – a menos das ações poderia desencadear uma série de eventos resultando na aniquilação de tudo aquilo que era caro a seu coração. Por um longo tempo ela foi incapaz de desviar o olhar, até quando seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas e ela se levantou apesar da frustrada tentativa de Edward de impedi-la.

Por mais que tentasse segurar-se à ilusão de perfeição, Edward sabia que ele não mais podia mentir para si mesmo. Era chegado o tempo para deixá-la partir... em direção a um homem melhor, a um verdadeiro futuro. Mãos cerradas, ele socou o chão, sua dor grande demais para que pronunciasse as horríveis palavras correndo por sua mente, soluços silentes destruindo seu corpo. Mãos doloridas após a violência de suas ações, ele as fitou com desdém... mãos imundas capazes de atos impensáveis. Mãos impróprias para segurar a personificação do amor. Sim, era chegado o tempo de voltar à realidade de sua amarga vida.

Fria.

Solitária.

Desprovida de esperança.

Uma vida sem ela.

Seu inteiro eu rebelou-se contra a ideia de desistir do amor que dividiam. Um grunhido visceral de possessivo desejo reverberou pelo seu corpo, fazendo-o agir antes que qualquer pensamento se formasse completamente. Suas mãos, as mesmas que ele desprezava, esticaram-se em direção a ela, seus dedos ao redor do pulso de Bella, fazendo-a virar-se e olhá-lo nos olhos. Suplicando por compreensão, o rosto de Bella transmitia a necessidade por respostas que até então Edward não tinha intenção de fornecer. Por sua parte, Edward tentou comunicar a magnitude do sacrifício ele estava prestes a fazer.

Desfazendo-se das camadas de mentiras, a feiura de sua alma veio à luz. Brutalmente desvelando os segredos de suas transgressões, ele apreciou a liberdade de revelar-se por inteiro. Nas perversas profundezas do monstro interior, ele sentiu uma desconfortável satisfação na certeza de que a verdade a machucaria. Ao mesmo tempo, a parte dele que permanecera inexoravelmente humana oscilava entre a necessidade egoísta de aceitação e o desejo altruísta de manter sua amada segura. Com vergonha de si mesmo, Edward caiu de joelhos, implorando por um perdão que não cabia a Bella conceder. Olhos fixos no chão, ele pacientemente esperou enquanto ela processava toda a informação que ele havia dado. Esperando e quase torcendo para que ela o deixasse, Edward foi surpreendido pelo gentil toque da mão de Bella em seu rosto.

 _"Eu te amo, Edward."_

 _"Eu aceito você por inteiro."_

E ele se desfez por completo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella_

Os incansáveis braços carregando-a para longe do imprevisto inferno pelo qual passara eram estranhamente similares aos que ela obsessivamente desejava ao redor de si. De olhos fechados, Bella sequer ousava questionar o que motivara seu herói desconhecido, pois o sentimento de proteção dele emanando era arrebatador e inegável. Apesar da óbvia intenção de poupá-la de maiores desconfortos a dor era inevitável. A brutalidade de seus agressores deixara seu corpo ardendo devido às repetidas invasões sofridas enquanto sua pele latejava com a marca de seus punhos. Mas o verdadeiro dano jazia em sua destruída alma, pois ela sentia-a irrevogavelmente maculada pela devassidão a ela impingida. Ao seu redor, o mundo parecia estar em compasso de espera como se a segurar sua respiração, esperando pela passagem de algo antes que pudesse voltar a viver.

O choro de um animal ferido, alto e estridente, entrecortou a quietude da noite. A dor que ele transmitia era grande demais para ser ignorada, mesmo pelo farrapo de ser humano perdido em pensamentos de ódio a si mesmo. Tentando articular uma pergunta, Bella descobriu Que não podia fazer uso de sua voz. Para seu horror e vergonha, Bella descobriu que era a culpada pelo terrível som. Incapaz de se controlar, ela tentou libertar-se de quem a segurava, usando seus punhos contra o imperturbável peito que não oferecia resposta alguma. Miserável e descontrolada, Bella sentiu uma gélida mão acariciando sua nuca, o toque surpreendentemente tranquilizador e desprovido de ameaça, induzindo Bella a um estado de calmo desespero e silente miséria.

Sua consciência desvaneceu-se em sonhos e logo Bella viu-se transportada no tempo, de volta a um dia ensolarado passado em uma clareira na floresta junto a um homem de insondável beleza. Como se tentasse ver através de um vidro embaçado, ela podia discernir apenas sombras e sussurros, palavras isoladas que mal faziam sentido. Por mais que tentasse Bella não conseguia captar o significado por trás da memória. Entretanto, ela ainda recordava-se claramente o subjacente sentimento de ser ludibriada por uso de cuidadosa omissão. A frustração de meias-verdades, a angústia de não ser digna de confiança e a decepção de um amor incompleto sobrepondo-se em seu peito, o tumulto interior sobrepujando a promessa que fizera. Uma impalpável revelação insinuava-se, mas furtivamente elidia a compreensão de Bella. Cansada e com medo da resposta, ela desistiu de concentrar-se naquela memória, optando por deixa-se cair no abismo da inconsciência.

Muito tempo depois, ela acordou em um quarto mal iluminado, insuficientemente aquecido por uma decrépita um minuto para Bella lembrar-se de como havia chegado aquele lugar estranho, mas quando a memória retornou foi avassaladora, despedaçando sua psique, torturando a carcaça do que previamente fora uma mulher – a extensão do tormento que sofrera muito maior do que antes percebera. Esperança, aceitação, rebeldia, angústia, antecipação, melancolia – a dor de perder uma vida que mal fora experimentada ferindo sua alma a fundo, fazendo o que acreditava serem seus últimos momentos na Terra um intolerável fardo.

Foi quando ela notou que de um canto escuro do quarto alguém a observava. Protegido pelo manto da escuridão, seu rosto permanecia invisível aos cansados olhos de Bella. Tentando concentrar-se, Bella piscou repetidamente, tentando compreender a criatura cujo caminhar era estranhamente lento, como se estivesse a simular algo que não lhe era natural. Quando alcançou Bella, ajoelhou-se a seu lado, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado como se a estudá-la. Capturada pela intensidade dos estranhos olhos a fitá-la, Bella foi incapaz de discernir o sexo da pessoa. Entretanto, tal informação era irrelevante no momento, pois um senso de familiaridade apoderou-se de Bella deixando-a paralisada. Por alguma razão seu protetor lembrava-a de Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

_Edward_

A surreal alegria de ser amado deixou Edward sem palavras. Em seus braços havia uma dama dotada de postura e beleza, uma perfita reprodução de um mundo há muito perdido. Do penteado à forma de portar-se, Bella reproduziu com perfeição o tipo de mulher que Edward poderia ter amado durante a vida que lhe foi negada. Divagar sobre tudo que havia perdido não mais trazia miséria à alma de Edward, pois tais perdas significavam a chance de estar com ela. Suprimindo tais pensamentos, Edward rendeu-se à falácia de reviver uma era há muito finda. Sorrindo abertamente, ele rodopiou Bella pelo antiquado salão enquanto a calma brisa do mar acariciava sua pele. Embalado pela música que tocava, a trilha sonora de sua juventude, ele olhou-a nos olhos enquanto seus lábios sussurraram as palavras que seu coração gritava desde o momento no qual a barreira de seus segredos fora ao chão.

Para alguém como ele tais palavras não eram fáceis, pois se referiam a um período envolto pelas brumas da eternidade. Inabalável fé na honestidade de sua conexão guiava seu meticuloso discurso, ensaiado à exaustão perante o espelho do banheiro. Ansiedade fazia com que Edward respirasse ofegantemente, como se o ar lhe fosse fundamental, tremesse como se sangue corresse em suas veias, gaguejasse como se seu cérebro pudesse ser dominado por emoções, movimentasse-se impacientemente como se fosse o adolescente que fingia ser – inúteis ações reminiscentes do homem que um dia fora. No crucial momento em que jurava sua devoção eterna à Bella, Edward sentiu-se mais humano que nunca. Idos eram os dias em que ele acreditava ser desprovido de alma, pois o mal jamais poderia sentir uma emoção tão imaculada quanto o amor, muito menos ser o objeto das afeições de alguém.

Recitando aquele mantra, Edward sentiu em seu bolso a pequena caixa contendo a materialização de tudo que vinha tentando demonstrar. O delicado anel ali contido, uma composição de safira, esmeralda, musgravite, painite, rubi e espinela transmitiam a promessa mais importante que já fizera. Orgulhoso de seu pequeno subterfúgio ele impacientemente esperou por uma reação. Antes certo do resultado, agora Edward estava extremamente surpreso pela confusão a colorir as feições de Bella. Paralisado de medo, confuso pela reação de Bella, ele rapidamente reviu cada detalhe da noite que passaram juntos. Não demorou muito para que percebesse que havia negligenciado um dos clichês mais comumente associados à sua situação. Parecia tão banal, mas talvez houvesse mérito em um ritual praticado através dos tempos. De joelhos, Edward ofereceu a Bella um anel e fez-lhe uma pergunta.

Seguiu-se um ensurdecedor silêncio, fazendo com que Edward entrasse em pânico. Medo roubou-lhe a fala e ele desviou seu olhar, esperando pela dor que viria a seguir. Sombrios pensamentos assaltaram sua mente, levando seu coração à inércia da rejeição. Impulsos violentos ameaçavam emergir, devastando o duramente obtido controle sobre sua verdadeira natureza. Contido apenas por uma pequena esperança de que ela o aceitasse ele esperou, o augúrio da perda guiando-o aos mais escuros becos de sua alma. Concomitantemente vivendo todos os estágios do luto, sofreu a dor de uma vida no período de apenas alguns minutos. Quando finalmente aceitou seu destino abriu seus olhos e encontrou os de Bella. Chorando muito, ela beijou-lhe os lábios. Edward pensou que ela apenas havia sido dominada pela emoção e fora incapaz de achar as palavras para aceitar seu pedido.

Mal sabia ele que essa seria a primeira vez em que ela destruiria seu coração.

* * *

 **AN:** Jóias acrósticas transmitem uma mensagem secreta ao usar a primeira letra de cada pedra preciosa. No caso do anel de Bella, _sempre._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella_

A doce e sedutora voz de uma mulher acariciou os ouvidos de Bella com uma oferta infernal. Enquanto uma mão fria cuidadosamente removia os fios de cabelo emplastados em sua testa, Bella pensou estarem seus ouvidos funcionando impropriamente. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, os olhos dourados que a mantinham prisioneira desviaram-se. Liberta do irresistível olhar, só então Bella foi capaz de estudar as feições de sua salvadora. Tão fascinante quanto o fruto proibido, a mulher diante de Bella era um inextricável amálgama de beleza devastadora e atraente escuridão. Com a postura tal qual a de uma estátua, a mulher esperou enquanto o cérebro de Bella lentamente processava a verdade que lhe fora negada. Fragmentos de memórias vieram a tona, pedaços de informação organizando-se de forma a apresentar um aterrorizante quadro.

Sua estranha habilidade para negação foi-se ao chão, a violência de indesejadas descobertas fazendo seu abusado corpo debater-se contra o duro chão. A traição de lhe terem sido confiadas apenas meias verdades torturou-lhe a alma arruinando as bases de tudo aquilo que a fazia ser ela mesma. Entretanto, Bella também encontrou liberdade ao perceber a extensão da perversidade de Edward. O dia em que ele confessara ser um assassino, Edward justificou-se dizendo tê-lo feito por extrema necessidade, motivado pela fome, mas ele cruelmente não forneceu a mais fundamental peça do quebra-cabeças, aquela que revelaria sua verdadeira natureza à ela. Pequena ingênua que fora, Bella tinha facilmente ignorado outras estranhas características de Edward, desde a temperatura de sua pele até a falta de inclinação para consumar seu relacionamento. Tomada pela amargura, ela sarcasticamente conjecturou que ele provavelmente evitava "estragar sua comida", apesar de gostar de brincar com ela.

Tal pensamento catapultou Bella para fora do calabouço de seu tumulto interior, de volta à precariedade de sua atual situação. Incapaz de escapar de sua captora, Bella concluiu que seu destino fora selado. Ressentimento fê-la rir maniacamente, tamanho a ironia que suas mãos postaram-se em suas costelas desconsiderando seus ferimentos. Naquele estado de desenganada agonia ela permanecia totalmente ignorante da enorme curiosidade que despertara na outra mulher. Apenas quando as gargalhadas tornaram-se lágrimas, Bella encontrou a coragem para confrontar aquela que acreditava estar destinada a tirar-lhe a vida. Um grande esforço foi necessário para que virasse sua cabeça e fizesse a única pergunta que importava.

Surpreendida pela audácia de Bella, a criatura de pesadelos riu, sacudindo sua cabeça ao ouvir o absurdo tom desafiante da garota. Se sua intenção fosse obter uma refeição já ela teria drenado a garota. Ademais, ela não consumia sangue humano, a garota não percebeu isso quando viu a cor de seus olhos? Ela não aprendera nada ao conviver com aquele vampiro por tanto tempo? Quando compreendeu o que acontecera sentiu ainda mais pena da garota que resgatara. Ser esmagada pelo peso de mentiras masculinas fora sua própria ruína, então sentia uma grande simpatia por Bella, ainda mais que antes. Suspirou, voltando seus olhos aos céus, lamentando ser incapaz de achar um meio de atenuar a dura realidade que seria o futuro de Bella. Sem encontrar um atalho, ela preparou-se para o que precisava ser dito.

"Não, você não será minha próxima refeição. Eu valorizo a vida humana, ao contrário dos vampiros que já conheci. A razão pela qual eu a trouxe aqui tem a ver com escolha. Sua vida humana está prestes a terminar. Nenhum medico pode salvá-la. Eu não posso salvá-la. Tudo que posso fazer é oferecer-lhe a chance que nunca tive. Como eu já disse, você pode abraçar seu destino e morrer ou amaldiçoar sua alma e vingar-se."

A resposta não deveria ser tão óbvia, mas Bella surpreendeu a si mesma com quão veemente fora sua decisão.


	8. Chapter 8

_Edward_

O futuro que brilhara tão intensamente com a promessa de um amor eterno foi despedaçado em um milhão de pedaços por uma sussurrada recusa. Os firmes lábios de Bella não revelavam qualquer motivo oculto para suas resposta, apesar das lágrimas em seus olhos. Ferido além da imaginação, uma cacofonia de intensos sentimentos atormentavam Edward, mas ao invés de ser propelido a movimentar-se ele permaneceu enraizada ao chão enquanto assistia sua amada partir. Ouvidos rugindo com silente dor seu cérebro desenhou muitos cenários diferentes, freneticamente procurando por uma palavra, uma promessa, um ato que a mantivesse a seu lado. Mas nem mesmo o brilhantismo de uma mente aperfeiçoada poderia salvá-lo, pois Edward era incapaz de pensar logicamente. Sentindo a crescente distância entre eles, Edward não mais tinha o luxo de fazer planos.

Oprimido pela dor do abandono ele abandonou todos os maneirismos humanos e seguiu-a usando toda a velocidade de que era capaz, materializando-se diante de Bella como se tivesse aparecido do nada. Não lhe dando oportunidade de questionar sua subia aparição, Edward partiu seus lábios e abriu seu coração. Uma nuvem de desespero envolveu-o, tornando sua outrora impecável dicção em um amontoado de palavras gaguejadas incapazes de alterar um coração endurecido. Brava e resolutamente ela resistiu às desastradas tentativas de Edward de reconquistar seu coração. Destruídos pela futilidade de seus esforços Edward moveu-se para longe de seu caminho. Apesar de algo ferido e selvagem gritar em seu peito para que ele a forçasse a ficar, ele deixou-a partir. Incapaz de assistir sua partida, ele concentrou-se em suas mãos, odiando sua força, sentindo nojo da brutalidade da pela que jamais tocaria algo tão decente quanto Bella.

 _E se eu quisesse despedaçar-me?_

A ideia, uma sinistra lembrança de tempos sombrios, reacendeu em Edward a esperança de deixar de existir. O nada que se segue à morte fora sua obsessão desde o dia que acordara para uma nova vida. Entretando, ele estava destinado a vagar pelo planeta até que alguma desconhecida força da natureza ou humana decidisse em contrário. A única outra pessoa de sua espécie que encontrara... mesmo em seu estado mental atual ele evitava revisitar tal memória, incapaz de lidar com as consequências de mais uma amor que falhara. Balançando sua cabeça, Edward negou a veracidade de seu pensamento, pois apesar de tudo que ocorrera ele jamais rebaixaria Bella ao nível de um mero relacionamento, pois ele sempre a ela pertenceria, ainda que sua amada tenha escolhido deixá-lo.

Edward sentiu que a morte de uma história de amor épica merecia ser propriamente lamentada, então ele dirigiu-se ao único lugar na Terra ao qual ainda atribuía algum significado. A lua iluminava o tapete de folhas caídas a encobrir o chão da clareira onde ele descobrira o significado do amor. O lugar vibrava com vidas que teimosamente sobreviviam apesar do clima desfavorável em direto contraste com sua alma apagada. Cercado pela natureza ele sentou-se, fechando seus olhos isolou o mundo exterior. Na prisão de suas lembranças, Edward sentiu-se livre para ser feliz novamente mesmo que tais memórias fossem apenas uma pálida sombra do que perdera. Protegido pelo isolamento, o imóvel homem permaneceu insensível à passagem do tempo. De neve caindo a tempestades, nada parecia capaz de arrancá-lo da existência onírica que escolhera.

E assim Edward permaneceu vivendo de sonhos por muitas estações até o dia em que ele abriu os olhos e se levantou.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bella_

O beijo de gélidos lábios selou o destino de Bella dando um fim à sua vida humana. Pouco foi dito quanto a como aconteceria a transformação, por isso Bella estava despreparada para o assalto de ardentes chamas frias que queimavam suas veias abrindo sua mente para níeveis de desespero que antes jamais contemplara. A própria realidade desfez-se enquanto Bella contorcia-se no chão consumida pela inevitável miséria da transformação – a estranha beleza de uma mente lutando para proteger-se. Fantasmas do passado a visitaram ofertando um vago senso de conforto, provocando-a com memórias que não mais podia entender. Significados foram perdidos, pessoas esquecidas conforme a névoa da morte iminente sobre ela descia. Apenas uma imagem foi poupada, pois Bella apegou-se aos sentimentos que evocava. Ela tornou-se seu chão, sua única razão para suportar o que lhe acontecia.

O tempo estendia-se diante dela interminável e finito, a dicotomia ferindo sua alma com a dor da incerteza. Roubada da medida de uma vida humana, ela sentiu-se sem chão e ainda sim presa a noções de tempo que não mais se aplicavam. Atormentada pela compulsiva necessidade de contar as gotas de chuva caindo no telhado, ela ressentiu-se do ensurdecedor som de saltos caminhando pelo asfalto da rua. Outros sons trovoavam em seus ouvidos deixando-a insana com a necessidade por silêncio. Sentindo-se flagelada e isolada, Bella tentou falar com sua companheira – apesar de temer as respostas, ela precisava fazer as perguntas. Entretanto, sua garganta estava seca e inerte, como se um punho invisível apoderara-se de suas cordas vocais. O peso do isolamento pesava em seu peito entristecido, fazendo com que seus olhos ardessem com a necessidade de chorar. Durante sua vida, Bella fora definida por sua imensa capacidade de sentir, a delicadeza de suas emoções frequentemente deixando-a aos prantos. Quando o alívio de uma emoção expressa recusou-se a vir, Bella sentiu como se tivesse deixado de existir.

Ferozmente lutando para conectar-se com a realidade existente além do inferno que enfrentava, os dedos de Bella afundaram-se no chão. A outrora dura superfície despedaçou-se perante a força de sua mão, agradando algum desconhecido monstro interior que alegremente rugiu em sua mente. Apesar do recém experimentado poder, seu frágil corpo humano valentemente lutava contra o desconhecido invasor, prolongando a agonia de ter duas naturezas distintas convivendo em si. Arranhando sua própria pele, Bella tentou abri-la para dar vazão a um pouco da ansiosa energia torturando sua carne. Impedida de fazê-lo por mãos que deveriam ser invencíveis, ela maravilhou-se com a descoberta de que talvez pudesse vencê-las. Um sombrio som, belo e assustador, zangado e dominante escapou por entre seus lábios e Bella percebeu que achara sua voz finalmente.

Entretanto, a revolta de Bella não durou pois os estágios finais da transformação se aproximavam trazendo consigo uma lancinante dor a seu coração palpitante – os batimentos finais de um órgão inútil a quem se tornaria. Quando o coração finalmente parou de bater e a transição de Bella estava completa, Bella enrijeceu-se e permaneceu imóvel. Confusa e dominada pelo medo, seu cérebro lutava para encaixar pedaços de uma informação que de alguma forma parecia imperativa à sua sobrevivência. Frustrada por sua incapacidade de pensar linearmente, dezenas de conclusões incabíveis emaranhavam-se em sua mente. Entediada pelo esforço de compreender algo que já esquecera, Bella sentiu-se corajosa o bastante para ignorar a voz do bom senso. Abrindo seus olhos, Bella percebeu que estava cega aos seus arredores, desconectada de seus sentimentos, insensível a tudo a não ser a pungente necessidade por alimento.

 _O que eu me tornei?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Edward_

A forma como as costas de Bella arqueavam-se desesperadamente implorando pelo toque dele era pura poesia. A sensualidade de seus suspiros alimentava o desejo do homem cujas mãos não puderam conter a necessidade de envolverem-se ao redor dos seus seios. Olhos fechados ele deixou-se levar pelas inúmeras sensações que ela evocava enquanto Bella o observava, sua vaidade feminina plenamente satisfeita. Afastando para o lado o fino tecido de sua camisola, ele tocou seu mamilo com a ponta de sua língua, o incontido sorriso de Bella mais recompensador que sua arrepiada pele. Dedos entrelaçados pelos cabelos dele, ela trouxe-o mais perto de seu seio, sedutoramente convidando-o a sugá-lo mais profundamente. Correspondendo ao desejo dela, ele tomou seu mamilo por entre seus lábios, acariciando-o até que ambos os amantes estivessem contorcendo-se de desejo.

Ao invés de render-se às suas primais necessidades, ele pressionou seus lábios ao dela, beijando-a profundamente enquanto carinhosamente livrava-a de suas roupas. Logo os lábios dele deslizaram para o pescoço de Bella, atendo-se a pele como que intento em marcá-la, as pontas de seus dedos causando calafrios nela ao deslizaram em seus braços. A língua do homem deslizou por entre os seios dela cuidadosamente evitando os cumes intumescidos antes guiar-se para deliciosos lugares mais ao sul. Usando seus dedos, ele desvendou os segredos de seus lábios inferiores, desvendando-os a seu ansioso olhar, apreciando seu odor e principalmente o efeito óbvio que tinha em sua amada. Ansioso pelo texto da feminilidade de Bella, ele vagarosamente coletou sua umidade enquanto acariciava os escondidos recessos de seu sexo. Atendo-se a seu clitóris, ele usou seus dedos para penetrá-la, as paredes internas dela amando a doce invasão.

Ela era uma imagem de absoluta luxúria, incapaz de conter os espasmos de prazer enquanto implorava por mais, seus quadris projetando-se em direção a ele, pedindo para ser tomada e totalmente penetrada. Tentado além do que um homem pode aguentar, ele sucumbiu. Afastando a pernas dela, ele penetrou-a lentamente enquanto sussurrava deliciosas safadezas em seu ouvido. O tom corado da pele dela traía todo o desejo que por ele sentia, transformado-a de uma mulher comum em uma sereia cujo intento era atrair seu homem para o mais doce dos pecados. Seus movimentos tornaram-se frenéticos e mais passionais, as chamas da sensualidade insinuando-se entre seus corpos suados, uma perfeita representação da torturante urgência do amor físico. Em sua incessante busca por prazer os amantes pareciam determinados a consumirem-se até que se fundissem em uma só pessoa. Quando chegaram ao ápice foram lançados em uma estonteante espiral de prazer, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis de agradecimento, a intensidade do momento fazendo com que as janelas do quarto embaçassem como que provando a conexão entre eles existente.

Do lado de fora da janela Edward assistia, veneno ofuscando sua visão enquanto sua mão segurava seu endurecido membro. Irrequieto e perturbado pela dissonância ente seu corpo e sua alma, ele era um prisioneiro de seus instintos. Ao mesmo tempo sua mente era invadida pelas pecaminosas imagens do que poderia ter ocorrido se ele não a tivesse poupado da iniquidade de seu toque. Mas muito além, seu coração foi preenchido pela ideia de que talvez ela teria dito sim se ele tivesse cuidado melhor de suas necessidades. Quando os amantes foram arrebatos pelo prazer, Edward também atingiu o ápice. Entretanto, diferentemente dos amantes, ele não conseguia sorrir pois soluçava sua miséria, a combinação de duas emoções opostas era devastadora demais para Edward ser capaz de controlar-se.

Destruído pela dor da traição, Edward teve que dominar o impulso de invadir o quarto e separar os amantes. Anos haviam passado desde o dia em que ela o abandonara e o momento em que ele invadiu sua privacidade, mas não se pode dizer ao coração o que ele deve sentir. Apegando-se ao último farrapo de sanidade que ainda possuía, Edward partiu

Humilhado.

Amargurado.

Foi a segunda vez que Bella partiu seu coração, mas não seria a última.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bella_

Distraída pelas translúcidas partículas de poeira flutuando no ar, a aproximação de um estranho assustou-a. Imediatamente seus olhos varreram o lugar, seu cérebro freneticamente trabalhando para criar uma rota de fuga. Ao não encontrar nenhuma, ela começou a sentir-se agitada, algo primitivo e feral subjugando seu raciocínio. Um rosnar ameaçador veio à superfície, a estranheza de seu poder assustando até quem o havia emitido. Sem que tenha conscientemente tomado uma decisão, seu corpo graciosamente agachou-se, uma obscura imagem de um sedutor perigo. Suas unhas afiadas estavam prontas para abrir a garganta de quem quer que ousara adentrar seu domínio, o desejo por violência levando-a a vibrar com antecipação.

O intruso permanecera imóvel, pacientemente esperando que Bella dominasse seus instintos. Quando finalmente reconheceu de quem se tratava, Bella enfrentou a quase impossível tarefa de subjugar seu instinto de sobrevivência. O conflito entre o que sabia e o que sentia afetaram Bella profundamente fazendo-a novamente desejar pela doce inconsciência do sono. Tal pensamento trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos pois recordou-se de tudo o que havia perdido. Frustração fez com que enterrasse suas unhas na palma de sua mão na tentativa de suprimir a vontade de destruir algo. A enorme gama de sentimentos importunando-a era exacerbada pelas incansáveis vozes de milhares de pessoas falando sobre coisas mundanas – a audição aumentada de um vampiro era uma maldição e não uma bênção para alguém que nunca se sentiu próxima da humanidade como um todo.

Na vã tentativa de silenciar as vozes, Bella cobriu seus ouvidos com suas mãos. Esgueirando-se em um canto do quarto ela começou a balançar seu corpo para frente a para trás, procurando confortar-se. Curiosamente, o movimento parecia dar-lhe algum alívio, pois ela não mais sentia-se açoitada pelas vozes, pelo estranho ou pelo cheiro de uma deliciosa refeição – somente o fogo queimando sua garganta seca ainda a incomodava. Um copo cheio com um líquido azedo foi colocado diante dela, a bebida destinava-se a atenuar sua miserável sede. Fitando o pobre substituto para o rico sabor que desejava, Bella pegou o copo e forçou-se a beber. Todas as partes de seu corpo rebelavam-se contra a ideia de beber sangue proveniente de um matadouro.

Apesar da recalcitrante recém-nascida que havia dentro dela, Bella estava feliz por não ter de matar para sobreviver. Fora vegetariana quando humana, logo a ideia de exterminar uma vida senciente era ofensiva à Bella. Então ela escolheu viver dos restos das presas dos humano, exatamente como sua criadora. Atraída por cheiros que remetiam à divindade, ela fora tentada a fugir e cravar seus dentes em algum delicioso pescoço, mas sempre fora capaz de conter-se. Não era um caminho fácil de se trilhar, especialmente quando seu corpo doía e a loucura a ameaçava, mas ela desfiava usa nova natureza no intuito de preservar alguma parte de si mesma. Além disso, era uma ótima forma de exercitar controle e ela precisaria disso para o que viria a seguir.

Enquanto enchia-se de sangue de boi, ela deu vazão às mais obscuras fantasias de sua alma. Era um mecanismo que desenvolvera para suportar a privação e evitar o ridículo de sentir ânsia quando lhe era impossível esvaziar o estômago. O som de vidro quebrando trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Observando sua própria mão, ela sentiu uma risada dominá-la – por um segundo acreditara que os cacos a fizeram sangrar. Absurdamente distraída pelos padrões formados pelas gotas de sangue em sua roupa, Bella estava alheia à perfunctória análise que a outra mulher lhe direcionava. Quando sua mentora falou, Bella encheu-se de louca ansiedade.

 _Acho que chegou a hora de você sair para o mundo lá fora._


	12. Chapter 12

_Edward_

O amor sobrepujou o orgulho e Edward lutou para encontrar uma forma de participar da vida de Bella. Abandonar o ciúme e o sentimento de posse não foi fácil, pois ele era profundamente apegado ao objeto de sua devoção. A necessidade de reconquistar o amor de Bella estava presente, mas enterrada sob a necessidade de ser a pessoa de quem ela precisasse no momento – um irmão, um amor, um mero conhecido. Tranquilizado pelo altruísmo de suas intenções ele enviou-lhe uma mensagem e esperou. Assim uma correspondência iniciou-se, por vezes casual, por vezes beirando o romance, mas nunca superficial. A conexão que tinham ainda estava intacta, mas nenhum dos dois falava em retomar o relacionamento que tiveram.

Passaram-se meses onde Edward media seus dias pelas palavras que ela lhe escrevia. Quando longos silêncios ocorriam, ele se distraía sonhando com o dia em que se veriam face a face novamente. Entretanto, tal sonho enfrentava um forte obstáculo – sua imutável aparência. Por mais que tentasse nada parecia solucionar o problema de imitar a ação do tempo. Eventualmente ele aceitou que não mais poderia mantê-la no escuro. Mais do que isso, ele não mais queria protegê-la de si mesmo. A decisão de dividir com Bella tudo aquilo que compões seu verdadeiro eu veio naturalmente na medida em que admitiu o quão egoísta e desrespeitoso ele fora quando escolhera mantê-la ignorante da real extensão da verdade sobre si mesmo.

Era difícil perceber que apesar da profundidade de seus sentimentos ele fora incapaz de deixá-la entrar completamente em seu coração. Mas isso ficou no passado. Quando chegasse a hora de se reencontrarem ao vivo ele abriria seu coração e tudo ficaria bem entre eles. Haveria amor, casamento e uma vida de amor. Entretanto, quando ela finalmente concordou em com ele se encontrar ele viu-se despreparado para a enorme barreira que ela colocou entre eles. Ela foi encantadora, acolhedora e amigável, mas jamais deu a Edward a menor abertura para que ele tentasse falar sobre assuntos pessoais. Não mais falava sedutoramente. Quase como se ela não mais o amasse. Eles despediram-se amigavelmente, mas Edward ficou com um mau gosto em sua boca.

Outros encontros casuais se seguiram, todos contribuindo para o sentimento de dúvida que nublava seus dias. Estranhamente, ele jamais se sentiu realmente rejeitado por ela. Nos olhos de Bella ele vislumbrava esporádicos vestígios de amor imutável. Algo dentro de Bella ainda reagia a sua presença, uma centelha da intensidade que partilharam. Havia algum desconhecido inimigo ameaçando, algo que os mantinha separados e ela não estava predisposta a dividir o fardo com ele. Desistir não era parte de sua natureza, portanto Edward persistiu. Quando pressionada, ela ria hesitantemente e desconsiderava as preocupações de Edward – uma mentirosa desprovida de artifícios tentando disfarçar seus segredos.

Um dia ele se cansou do jogo de gato e rato no qual vira-se envolvido. Ele preparou uma suntuosa refeição e convidou-a para sua casa. Quando ela terminou de jantar, ele presenteou-lhe um livro de poesias escrito pelo autor favorito de Bella. Guiando-a para o sofá, ele aconchegou-a em seus braços enquanto selecionava poemas aleatórios para ler em voz alta. Edward estava consciente de que era um truque barato, mas estava suficientemente desesperado para tentar qualquer coisa que pudesse derrubar a barreira entre eles. Não prestava atenção aos versos preferindo observar o rosto de sua amada.

Edward acreditou que suas atenções estavam erodindo as restrições de Bella, mas jamais estivera mais errado em sua longa vida. Sentando-se abruptamente ela deu uma desculpa obviamente falsa e foi-se sem se importar em olhá-lo nos olhos ou mesmo levar seu presente.

E ele acreditou que tudo estava acabado.

Realmente acabado.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bella_

Revisitar o lugar que um dia fora seu lar foi Bella tentativa desesperada de conectar-se com a pessoa que for a. Carinhosamente passando seus dedos sobre as faces sorridentes das fotografias que adornavam sua sala de estar, ela divagou sobre a mudança na forma como os via, se era um resultado da transformação ou dos eventos que a precederam. Estremecida, Bella tentou suprimir a mais vivida memória que tinha de sua vida humana. Não pela primeira vez ela falhou, sendo, portanto, forçada a reviver a repulsa de mãos imundas em seu corpo, seus punhos quebrando seus ossos enquanto era intimamente violada. Presa naquela memória tudo que Bella podia fazer era tentar lembrar que tudo aquilo era parte do passado e que agora estava segura.

Quando viu uma foto de Edward foi arrancada do inferno e levada ao paraíso. Amor e paixão encheram-na afugentando os demônios que ameaçavam sua sanidade. Mas seu paraíso não duraria, pois logo se recordou das dúvidas que atormentaram durante seu relacionamento – as sobre ele, as sobre ela mesma. Mais uma vez foi assombrada pela dor de abandoná-lo para que pudesse trabalhar em si mesma. Ironicamente, Bella nunca teve a chance de contar a Edward o quão duro trabalhara na terapia para que pudesse sentir-se plena e pronta para estar com ele novamente. Mas quando foi procurá-lo Edward desaparecera, portanto Bella tentara seguir em frente.

Rindo amargamente de sua patética tentativa de relacionar-se com Jacob, ela lamentou o momento que decidira envolver-se com Jacob. Apesar de bem apessoado e agradável, faltava-lhe profundidade e entre eles a conexão era meramente carnal. Sendo honesta consigo mesma, Bella teve de admitir que mais de uma vez pensara em Edward enquanto fazia amor com Jacob. E a única vez que tivera um orgasmo fora no estranho dia quando sua pele vibrava com uma peculiar energia e o cheiro de Edward parecia permear o ar – quase como se ele estivesse próximo.

As memórias e sentimentos estavam todos lá, mas ela sentia-se estranhamente desconectada... como se assistisse um filme que amava, um que completamente capturava seu coração, mas que ainda assim não era sobre ela mesma. O desconcertante sentimento de ser estranha a si mesma fez com que Bella perdesse a calma e jogasse as lembranças de sua vida passada contra a parede, quebrando, destruindo, apagando. Dentre os cacos ela encontrou alguma paz ao aceitar que a Bella humana, a que amara, duvidara, fizera um enorme esforço para melhorar e teve seu coração partido como recompensa, estava morta. Em seu lugar, um ser hesitante nasceu, sua personalidade incerta exceto quando pensava em obter justiça para si mesma.

Umedecendo seus lábios, Bella permitiu-se imaginar quão doce sua vingança seria. Uma parte dela até queria provar o sangue de seus algozes, mas após ouvir a história de como sua criadora vingou-se, Bella decidiu seguir seu exemplo. Não, ela não provaria o sangue deles, mas faria com que desejassem que tivesse escolhido puni-los desta forma. A crueldade que ira a eles impingir faria com que até o demônio empalidecesse e gerações sentiriam horror de suas sangrentas mortes. Mas antes que pudesse render-se a seu lado mais sombrio havia mais um lugar que precisava visitar. Foi invadida por tristeza, pois estivera naquele local somente umas poucas vezes e jamais voltaria após esta última visita.


	14. Chapter 14

_Edward_

Flagelado pela dor de um amor não correspondido ele cedeu à tentação. Procurou-a e mais uma vez usou o corpo dela como uma válvula de escape para sua dor e frustração. A lembrança de que um dia ele imaginara amar aquela patética criatura fê-lo querer rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. No passado, convencera-se que a falta de desejo de encostar seus lábios aos dela nascera da aversão a seu hálito, mas agora sabia que se tratava de um mecanismo destinado a preservar pelo menos uma parte de si para a mulher que conquistaria seu coração. Para sua eterna vergonha, atribuíra seu desejo de apenas tomá-la por trás à sua natureza de vampiro, ou talvez ao desejo de evitar seus estranhos olhos dourados – jamais à necessidade de desumanizá-la.

A nômade que um dia invadira seu território e nunca partira, cordialmente acomodou seu pedido, mas Edward não mais suportava estar em sua companhia. Saindo do covil dela, ele caminhou pela cidade sem rumo certo pelas ruas da cidade esperando de alguma forma erradicar a mácula em sua alma. Culpa e dor contorciam o coração de Edward, transformando-o em um homem amargo e implacável. Havia algo horrível crescendo dentro dele, a compulsão por ferir e destruir apoderando-se de sua mente. Ao encontrar uma mulher que o lembrava de Bella, atraiu-a a um beco escuro e bebeu seu sangue até que seu coração parasse de bater. O monstro interior apreciou a fantasia de destruir aquela que o dominava, de provar que ele estava no controle.

Ele seguiu seu caminho como se nada acontecera, mas a experiência abalou-o profundamente. Em seu estado mental instável o pior que poderia acontecer era encontrar Bella, mas isso foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Como se saída de um pesadelo ela materializou-se perante Edward. Ressentido, Edward permitiu que parte de seu obscuro monstro interior viesse à superfície. Sentiu um enorme prazer ao levá-la a acreditar que a esquecera. Para tanto, fez uso de uma amiga que inventara no intento de manter a ilusão de ser humano. Ela era parte de um passado inventado que também incluía pais falecidos e várias fotos produzidas via photoshop.

Edward sabia como Bella sentira ciúmes de sua amiga imaginária. Assim eu ele disse o nome Alice, o rosto de Bella entristeceu-se e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Saber que ele ainda tinha o poder de feri-la deu-lhe uma enorme satisfação e Edward não mediu esforços para enaltecer sua nova relação. Parte dele queria feri-la profundamente, mas a parte imaculada de seu coração apenas queria que ela dissesse algo, qualquer coisa que lhe desse esperança. Entretanto, as palavras que desejava jamais foram ditas e ela teve o mau gosto de congratulá-lo. Naquele momento ele a odiou e ficou feliz quando ela partiu.

Algumas horas depois ele se acalmou e assolado pela culpa ele sentiu a necessidade de desculpar-se. Sentando-se diante do prédio de Bella ele esperou por toda a noite, até o sol nascer. Preocupado, ele tentou ligar para seu telefone, mas Bella não atendeu. Tomado pelo pânico, Edward foi procurar por ela. Conforme o tempo passou e sua busca revelou-se infrutífera a certeza do desastre o torturou. Sem esperanças, ele resolveu tentar localizá-la pelo cheiro, algo que não lhe vinha naturalmente. Para seu desespero, o rastro de Bella era extremamente fácil de discernir, pois o seu sangue havia sido derramado.

Irado, ele foi surpreendido pelo lugar ao qual o cheiro de Bella o levou.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bella_

O cheiro de Edward permeava o ar que ela respirava. Sentando-se no sofá dele, ela absorveu cada pequeno detalhe do ambiente que a cercava – os livros gastos, o velho aparelho de som, as fotografias adornando a prateleira de livros. Detendo-se nas faces do entes queridos de Edward, Bella doeu-se ao perceber a sua própria ausência. Parte dela compreendida que devido à seu novo status de relacionamento era natural que não fosse vistas fotos de sua ex, mas sim muitas de seu novo amor. Entretanto, a machucava saber que nenhum vestígio do amor que dividiram permanecera. Ardendo de ciúmes, ela perguntou-se se ele fora completamente honesto com Alice, se ele lhe confiara todos os seus segredos. Rindo de si mesma, Bella levantou-se e decidiu ir embora. Edward não era mais seu e ela teria uma eternidade para acostuma-se com isso.

Tendo se despedido apropriadamente de seu passado, Bella concluía que era chegada a hora de começar o novo capítulo de sua vida. Algo nela queria adiar o que viria a seguir – talvez ainda houvesse alguma decência afinal de contas. Dando-se tempo para pensar, Bella sentou em um banco e observou a vida que continuava sem ela – uma mão que segurava uma chorosa criança ao seu seio, um casal de idosos cujas mãos entrelaçavam-se, uma jovem mulher obviamente atrasada para seu trabalho. Jamais pensara muito sobre aqueles pequenos acontecimentos, mas agora que lhe eram negados Bella lamentava sua perda. Contemplando a escolha que fizera, Bella questionou a sabedoria de ter-se um eternidade para assistir a progressão das vidas humanas enquanto presa a um estado imutável, eternamente almejando o que outros simplesmente não valorizavam.

Desolada, Bella permaneceu sentada até que a noite chegou. Velhos instintos fizeram-na querer ir para casa ou pelo menos procurar por um lugar mais seguro. Mas, ela não mais tinha um lar. Mais que isso, agora ela mesma era o perigo a espreitar das sombras. Tal pensamento entristeceu-a e fê-la sentir poderosa ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que se recordasse da razão pela qual fora arremessada no curioso estado de existir sem realmente viver. Ira tomou-a por completo transformando seu belo rosto uma visão da morte. Ela não mais era o ser perseguido por dúvidas e torturado por memórias – ela era um anjo vingativo procurando por justiça. Mas para obtê-la, Bella teria que acalmar-se poir desejava que fosse um dia memorável.

Refazendo o caminho que tomara naquele dia fatídico, ela caminhou através da cidade apreciando a vista e os cheiros – tudo o que ignorara em razão de seu coração despedaçado. Conforme a paisagem mudou de belas casas para decadentes construções, Bella sentiu seu morto coração contorcer-se em seu peito e perguntou-se se inconscientemente quisera encontrar o seu próprio fim. Posicionada no mesmo local onde fora atacada, Bella podia ver manchas de sangue no chão, pequenas demais para o olho humano perceber, mas clara para ela. Um estranho cheiro parecia misturar-se ao dela mesma, mas antes que pudesse discerni-lo, Bella vislumbrou uma sombra movendo-se na escuridão.

Não tinha dúvidas quanto à sua identidade, mas pacientemente esperou para que seus comparsas a ele se juntassem Elas os observou e tentou encontrar evidências do mal que traziam em si nos seus rostos. Para sua surpresa, eles pareciam normais e seus rostos demonstravam sua juventude. Por um segundo hesitou até que um deles olhou lascivamente para uma garota amedrontada que cruzava a rua. Aquele pequeno gesto selou seus destinos. O que Bella fez a seus corpos era terrível demais para se descrever, entretanto o verdadeiro horror estava nas expressões congeladas em seus rostos pela morte.

Era como se um demônio os tivesse assassinado.


	16. Chapter 16

_Edward_

Arrombando a porta, ele destruiu o lugar ao procurar por Bella, apesar de ser óbvio que já fazia algum tempo que ela partira. Irado, ele lançou-se contra aquela que pacientemente observara sua frenética procura. Esquivando-se de seu ataque descuidado, ela pôs alguma distância entre seus corpos antes de lançar-lhe um perfunctório olhar. Angustiado, Edward tentou acertá-la vez e outra – o confronto físico era preferível a lidar com a verdade que seu esperto cérebro desvendara. Apesar de ser incapaz de sentir-se fisicamente exausto, Edward sentia-se mentalmente exausto. Refugiando-se em um canto, ele chorou sem lágrimas, descabelando-se, arranhando sua própria pele, desesperado para esquecer as imagens que vira na mente dela.

"Por quê?"

Sorrindo placidamente, ela se perguntou se deveria dizer seus pensamentos em voz alta. Decidindo fazê-lo, ela adotou o mais doce tom de voz de que era capaz.

"Você quer saber por que eu transformei-a ou por que escolhi te mostrar tudo o que aconteceu?"

"Por que você deixou aquilo aconteceu? Por que você não a ajudou?"

Rindo da hipocrisia de Edward, ela apresentou-lhe uma longa lista de rostos humanos cujas vidas ele tirara, prolongando-se naquele que parecia com o de Bella.

"Não é a mesma coisa! Ela foi brutalizada enquanto você assistia!"

"Quantas pessoas você poderia ter salvo, Edward? Em quantas mentes você viu planos nefastos ainda não concretizados? E quantos deles você poderia ter impedido?"

Enraivecido, enojado e destruído pela verdade de tudo que ela dissera, ele simplesmente rosnou a sua ira. Inclinando sua cabeça, ela detestou admitir que sentia pena dele. Entretanto, o sentimento não durou muito, pois ela logo foi lembrada de quão odioso ele podia ser.

"Você realmente achou que ao destruir Bella você faria com que eu te quisesse? É esta a razão para seus atos? É?"

Sorrindo tristemente, ela balançou a cabeça e torturou-o com todas as sangrentas imagens da noite em que Bella fora transformada.

"Sim, eu poderia tê-los impedido, mas não o fiz. Eu deixei que a vida humana de Bella se desenrola-se até seu derradeiro fim. Talvez que tivesse ajudado se fosse outra a mulher em perigo. Talvez não."

Lutando para disfarçar a parte de si que sentia compaixão por Bella, Rosalie prosseguiu no intuito de fazer com que Edward soubesse de tudo. Ela queria acreditar que o fazia para que pudesse obter justiça para si mesma e prosseguir em direção a coisas melhores, mas no fundo ela sabia que tudo que realmente queria era feri-lo.

"Ai ela estava, estuprada, machucada e desejando vingança. Então, eu a transformei e lhe ensinei tudo que sei. Mais que isso, querido Edward, transformei sua doce Bella em uma cópia perfeita de mim mesma. Amarga, raivosa e difícil de lidar. Eu deturpei seu pequeno amor e transformei-a em tudo que você tão completamente rejeitou."

Repulsa e a esmagadora necessidade de destruí-la atormentavam-no, mas ele precisava de respostas. Apenas mais algumas palavras antes de esmagá-la.

"É tudo uma questão de vaidade? Ofendi seu orgulho e por isso você trouxe sofrimento à uma inocente?"

Provocada além do que era capaz de suportar, ela o atacou. Ao invés de esquivar-se, ele não hesitou em revidar. Os outrora amantes lutaram ferozmente, o instinto sobrepujando tudo enquanto procuravam um meio de desmembrar o oponente. Eventualmente, Edward venceu-a, seu braço ao redor do pescoço dela pronto para decapitá-la. Mas antes que o fizesse, ele sentiu-se compelido a zombar de sua derrotada inimiga.

"Não importa o que você fez. Ela sempre será minha amada. Nunca você, Rosalie."

Ele estava pronto para prosseguir quando foi invadido pelas mais deliciosa das fragrâncias. A pequena distração foi o suficiente para que Rosalie escapasse e fugisse, mas ele não mais se importava. Condicionado por anos de prática, ele virou-se na velocidade de um humano e encontrou seus estranhos olhos.

"Bella..."


	17. Chapter 17

_Bella & Edward_

O som da outrora adorada voz parecia estranha e ofensiva à Bella. Sibilando seu descontentamento, ela esquivou-se de seu toque. O impulso de fugir quase a dominava, pois o instinto determinava que ela deveria evitar o contato com outros vampiros. Entretanto, ela não era uma criatura puramente selvagem – apesar de sua transformação a humana necessidade de confronto permanecera intacta. Espinha ereta, pela primeira sentiu-se em pé de igualdade com Edward, encarando-o confiantemente, convencida de finalmente sabia tudo sobre seu dito amor. A face que um dia acreditara perfeita, agora demonstrava sinais de imperfeição à sua visão melhorada. As borboletas que sentira em seu estômago quando o fitava não estavam mais lá, mas para seu eterno desgosto ela ainda sentia amor por Edward.

"Bella, eu..."

"É agora que você confessa ter mentido para mim? Ter me mantido na ignorância acerca de quem você realmente é? Ser um serial killer? Ser um maldito manipulador? De gostar de brincar com sua refeição?"

Apesar de ser fisicamente incapaz de sentir falta de ar, ela ofegava, exaurida por atirar-lhe todas as acusações que ferviam em seu coração desde que lhe fora mostrada a verdade.

"E quanto a Alice? Ela sabe? Ela é apenas outro brinquedo? Ou ela é como você? Como eu?"

Desesperado para ser ouvido, Edward gritou sua resposta para a última acusação de Bella. Admitir que lhe contara outra mentira não era fácil, mas Edward sentia que ela merecia saber que jamais houvera outra a competir por seu coração. Ele pertencia a Bella, somente a ela. Ao notar o choque de Bella, Edward tentou explicar a extensão dos sentimentos que por ela nutria, para que ela pudesse entender que jamais a vira como uma refeição.

"O que me fez diferente aos seus olhos?"

Abalado, Edward tropeçou nas palavras e tentou sair pela tangente, mas a nova Bella impediu-o. Finalmente, foi forçado a contar-lhe sobre sua habilidade de ler a mente das pessoas e como não era capaz de ler a dela. Passaram-se longos minutos sem som ou movimento, a expressão concentrada de Bella causando ansiedade e medo em Edward. Ele repassou as coisas que dissera, tentando decidir se haviam sido suficientes para transmitir a ideia de que ela era mais que um oásis em meio às intermináveis vozes em sua mente, apesar de isso ser um bônus.

"Por que você se alimenta de pessoas?"

Imerso em seus pensamentos, Edward estava despreparado para a pergunta que lhe foi feita. Dentre todas as coisas sobre as quais necessitavam conversar, tudo que ainda precisava confessar, era típico de Bella deter-se no ponto mais insignificante. Decidindo fazer a vontade de Bella, ele proferiu uma longa palestra sobre o valor nutricional do sangue humano versus o sangue animal. Quando ela permaneceu calada, ele balançou sua cabeça.

"Eu lhe mostrarei como se faz, meu amor."

Achando-o ridículo, ela fixou seus olhos desdenhosos nele. Na ponta de sua língua uma resposta sagaz, mas decidiu conter-se. Ao invés, olhou longamente o homem que julgara ser o seu "felizes para sempre". Curada estava da cegueira seletiva que a afetara quando o assunto era Edward. Agora percebia não somente as falhar em sua aparência, mas também as falhas em seu caráter. Condescendente, manipulador, infantil e egoísta eram apenas alguns dos adjetivos que lhe eram aplicáveis. Ela precisava perguntar-se profundas questões – quando sua noção de eterno mudara talvez seu conceito de amor também o fizera.

Apesar da mente e do coração perturbados, o corpo de Bella tinha outras ideias. Sua pele de vampira recém nascida reagia à proximidade de um macho atraente, seu íntimo desejoso de ser preenchido e satisfeito. Reduzida ao descontrole pela luxúria, ela abandonou suas objeções e a Edward se entregou.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bella & Edward_

Não havia uma centelha de racionalidade no que se seguiu. Anos de amor não consumado emergiram, a violência de sua fome não deixando espaço para ternura. Roupas foram rasgadas e peles arranhadas em sua pressa, instinto sobrepujando tudo aquilo que ainda não fora dito. Por um momento, Edward considerou declinar a generosa oferta de Bella – o cavalheiro recalcitrante em tirar vantagem de sua amada. Dada a sua própria experiência como um recém-nascido, Edward sabia que no momento ela era dominada por seus impulsos mais básicos – comer, defender-se e acasalar eram as necessidades a guiar todas as suas ações. Ele não queria que sua amada se arrependesse do que deveria ser um belo momento entre eles, mas Edward também era um homem... um homem que a desejara por anos. Egoisticamente tomando para si o que queria sem considerar as consequências, Edward entregou-se ao momento.

Havia um quê de melancolia em consumir o homem amado com tamanha urgência. Tal pensamento impediria Bella de prosseguir em outros tempos, mas ela era incapaz de segurar-se. Apesar de agora compreender a razão pela qual Edward sempre a tratara como uma boneca de porcelana, sua frustração com o comportamento de Edward fê-la o jogar contra a parede, unhar sua pele, puxar o seu cabelo – era uma mulher orgulhosa de sua recém descoberta força. Fisicamente estava certa de suas ações, mas emocionalmente encontrava-se dividida sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer, portanto optou por conscientemente preservar pelo menos uma parte de si mesma. Havia uma certa satisfação em negar a Edward seus beijos, em usar seu corpo enquanto declinava seu coração. Era mesquinho, mas Bella não mais se importava em ser uma boa pessoa – agora ela abraçava completamente sua identidade como uma coisa sombria.

Depois de consumarem o decadente, ainda que satisfatório, ato deitaram-se lado a lado, um sentimento de perda pairando no ar – o resultado de seu encontro um amálgama de estranheza e arrependimento. Virando-se de lado, Bella deu as costas à Edward. Seus olhos encheram-se de veneno conforme as memórias de como sonhara com esse momento enchiam-lhe a mente. Absorta nas dolorosas memórias assustou-se ao ouvir a aspereza na voz de Edward.

"Meio hipócrita, não acha? Chamar a mim de assassino em série quando você fede a morte."

Virando-se em sua direção ela viu-se confrontada com indisfarçado ódio no olhar de Edward. Chocada, permaneceu em silêncio enquanto assistia várias emoções desfilarem pelo rosto dele. Compelida a aliviar-lhe o sofrimento, balbuciou um pedido de desculpas. Edward sabia que estava descarregando o desprezo que sentia por si mesmo em Bella, mas era incapaz de evitá-lo. Ele precisava de uma razão, não importando quão insignificante fosse para afastar-se do que se tornara uma situação impossível de lidar. A mulher a seu lado parecia-lhe uma desconhecida, tão distante da garota tímida que amara com todo o seu coração. Ela tornara-se uma impiedosa criatura da noite, maculada pela violência – um ser sem alma. Seu coração contorceu-se dolorosamente e Edward já não era mais capaz de continuar. Precisava de tempo. Precisava de espaço. Portanto, levantou-se e foi embora.

Cobrindo-se com o que restara de suas roupas, ela soluçou até que não fosse mais capaz de sentir. Levantando-se, foi até o espelho e olhou-se. Quem a fitava de volta era a garota que sempre se sentira enaltecida pelos elogios _dele_. Enojada com seu reflexo, ela cortou seu longo cabelo em um estilo moderno, em camadas, algo que _ele_ teria odiado. Também mudou a cor de castanho para loiro. Quando terminou, Bella prometeu diante to espelho que deixaria de amar Edward.

Mas nem todas as promessas são mantidas, sussurrou uma voz em sua mente.

 _Ele_ dissera _sempre_.

Parecia que _sempre_ encontrara um limite.


	19. Chapter 19

_Epílogo 1 - Edward_

Em seu tímido vestido branco e discreto penteado, sua aparência era exatamente como ele imaginara. Não era uma beldade de forma alguma, mas era suficientemente passável para despertar-lhe interesse. Olhando em seus olhos, ele achou infinita adoração tal como era cabível para o momento que partilhavam. Conforme os esparsos convidados jogavam arroz para cima, ele a guiava para fora da capela em direção ao carro que os aguardava. O sentimento de incerteza tentou aflorar, mas Edward lembrou a si mesmo que estava contente, ainda que não feliz... que ela seria uma ótima companheira enquanto viva, ainda que não fosse eternamente. Imagens de como ele amaria e valorizaria sua nova noiva até o fim da vida dela encheram-lhe a mente. Sim, ele seguraria sua mão em seus momentos finais e faria com que soubesse que era amada.

Entretanto, nem mesmo o verniz de amor que usava poderia disfarçar a ira do ser instintivo que em seu íntimo habitava. Trocar "para sempre" por algo tão fugaz quanto a duração de uma vida humana era uma péssima decisão, apesar de todos os motivos que Edward inventara para justificá-la. O coração não anseia pelo efêmero, mas sim pelo eterno. Uma dispersa fragrância redespertou a memória do perfume _dela_ fazendo com que o corpo de Edward vibrasse com a necessidade de achá- _la_ enquanto seu coração sangrava com o tipo mais profundo de amor, aquele que sempre pertenceria a _ela_ e a mais ninguém. Mas Edward dominou seus impulsos e beijou o rosto de sua nova esposa.

Por uma insondável razão, Edward foi invadido pela memória de ler um livro para _ela_. O livro há muito sumira, perdido nas brumas das décadas que sucederam sua separação, mas ele jamais esquecera o último poema que lera. Quase contra sua vontade seus lábios sussurraram os versos.

" _Amo-te como se amam certas coisas obscuras,…"_


	20. Chapter 20

_Epílogo 2 - Bella_

A melancólica dança das folhas outonais exacerbava a imensa saudade que habitava o coração de Bella. Caminhando pela cidade, não percebia os olhares de admiração que recebia. Afastando seu cabelo loiro de sua testa, Bella tentou negar tudo aquilo que a incomodava. Concentrando-se na difícil tarefa de portar-se como uma jovem, foi bem sucedida na tarefa de manter as memórias sobre controle, mas não por muito tempo. Logo, descobriu-se perto do lugar do casamento _dele_ , mais uma vez assistindo o desenrolar da vida _dele._ Os anos que passara longe procurando por um lugar para chamar de lar e um homem para chamar de amor revelaram-se infrutíferos, pois terminara no mesmo lugar de onde partira ainda sofrendo pelo mesmo _homem._

Por vezes perguntava-se se as circunstâncias de sua transformação a impediam de esquecê- _lo._ Talvez não fosse apenas seu corpo que fora congelado no tempo, talvez também seu coração estivesse condenado a imutabilidade dos imortais. Morrera em uma agonizante situação de amor não correspondido e talvez fosse assim que estaria destinada a passar sua eternidade. Tais suposições levantavam questões acerca do coração _dele._ Morrera como um adolescente egoísta? Como um garoto preso à moral de seu tempo? Ela jamais saberia, mas jamais deixaria de imaginar. Os jubilosos sons dos convidados trouxeram-na de volta ao presente e à dolorosa cena que presenciava.

Por anos evitara ser descoberta enquanto observava os movimentos _dele_. Entretanto, naquele final de tarde algo imprudente e desesperado fez com que chegasse muito perto, quase como se quisesse ser vista. Um pequeno movimento do nariz _dele_ fez com que acreditasse que sentira seu perfume, ou talvez pressentido sua presença, mas estava destinada ao desapontamento. Vê- _lo_ beijar outra foi demais, então ela virou-se e começou a afastar-se. Mas a voz _dele_ alcançou seus ouvidos e Bella segurou seu querido livro de poesias, do qual jamais se separava, junto ao seu coração enquanto completava a estrofe...

"… _secretamente, entre a sombra e a alma"_

E ela sorriu.


End file.
